The People
The People is an international organiation formed by thirteen of the major polities on Duurn. It was created to protect sentient life and to organize trade, communications, and foreign relations. Formation The People was created about 100 years ago by thirteen of the major powers on Duurn. The founding meeting was held in Redrock Citadel in Dorn. By virtue of being in the same area, several other of the neighboring polities became founding members, despite their smaller size. The People's Charter The original meeting was held to create The People's Charter. This document sets forth a number of basic rights guaranteed to all sentient races, declares a number of types of magic abhorrent, and sets forth the structure for The People to be a peacekeeping group. To be a member of The People, a polity must accept the charter and incorporate it into their own government. Issues Several of the polities present at the original meeting dropped out of the meeting when parts of the charter were voted in. The Hallowed People dropped out when it declared that all sentient creatures have basic rights, as The Hallowed People had and have a list of "evil" species, and those species have no rights in The Hallowed People's territory. Kragoi nearly dropped out when blood magic was declared as abhorrent. They would have, until the charter was changed to allow magic considered abhorrent when it was a part of cultural tradition and done with strict supervision by another member of The People. Sorfait dropped when demon/devil worship was declared abhorrent, as a major part of their culture involves the worship of various demons. Structure The People is controlled by a council of representatives from each of the thirteen original members. This council meets every half-year to discuss the future of The People and to make any significant changes or decisions. The council also meets whenever an event that requires their attention occurs. These meetings are held in a central location, oftentimes in Dorn. As of now, there is a motion to acquire a permanent meeting point and capital/center of power. Influence and Power The People is primarily an international law organization. All members of The People are required to provide a certain number of troops based on their size as a reserve for the use of The People. As of current times, The People can field about 140,000 troops, in addition to additional forces from member nations and mercenaries. However, the main power of The People does not lay in their military, but instead in economic and political sanctions. The People can cut economic and political ties with a polity and declare an embargo on their goods and on all trade to and from that polity. The People also started an organization called the Blackcoats to give themselves more reach and a way to solve problems. The Blackcoats are an intelligence and interdiction organization. They are allegedly involved in the assassination of a number of government officials and the overthrow of a handful of regimes, though there is no evidence, and all speculations are denied vehemently. Major Events So far, The People has not been involved in any major events, but they have dealt with a large number of smaller crisis and disputes. Category:Polities Category:Organizations